Mask
by Iluvcandyiluvcandy
Summary: Rewrite of Too Slow. Yellow puts on a mask to hold it in. But will the mask hold...? Three-shot. SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping. K for angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, as promised, here's the first rewritten story. **

**Muse: Your writing was terrible!**

***pout* But then you're saying YOU'RE terrible...**

**Muse: *coughs nervously* ANYWAY. Candy does not own Pokemon, but she wishes she did!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_The girl put on a smiling mask_

Yellow shivered in the drenching rain. She had run all the way from Vermillion to Pallet, in hopes of making it in time.

In time for their wedding: the perfect couple. In time to interfere.

At their annual gathering, all of their friends had gushed about how _perfect _the two were, but not Yellow. She had remained quiet, staring at nothing in particular, when Crystal asked her what was wrong.

Yellow had replied that she wasn't feeling too good, which wasn't far from the truth. Just the thought of Red and Blue married and living like a couple made her sick to her stomach.

And now here she was.

Standing in the freezing cold rain, all alone, Yellow made a decision. She would be happy for Blue, and she would put on a smile, like she always did. She would bear the sickening pains whenever the two acted lovey-dovey in front of her, and she would smile.

When the couple went on their honeymoon and Yellow was left alone, she would smile.

She would value friendship before love, and she would smile, not saying anything, although on the inside, she'd be sobbing with pain.

She would always smile, but

_Inside she would always cry_

_But inside she would always cry_

**A/N: That was my first experience with the italics at the beginning and the end. Was it better than the first version?**

**I pretty much completely changed the focus.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Candy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I really appreciate the follows and favorites, but really, would it hurt to leave one review? **

**Muse: In your case it would.**

**Whassat supposed ta mean?**

**Muse: *whistles innocently* noootthing?**

**T.T Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Beneath that smiling mask_

Yellow plopped back on her bed and gave a super-long, super-sad sigh. She'd been smiling for almost two weeks now, and Red and Blue had been honeymooning for around a week. The couple had departed amid the happy cries and congratulations of their close friends, and Yellow had put on that mask and tried to act super happy for them.

But she didn't feel like smiling any more. No, she felt like laying down and full-out sobbing.

And that is exactly what she planned to do. Just as soon as she consumed half a carton of Ben & Jerry's.

After she finished eating, she lay down on her couch and sobbed. Tears poured from her eyes in a seemingly never-ending flood.

She sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed some more, until she was all cried out.

"Why..." she cried. "WHY HER? I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM!" The last sentence was shrieked so loudly and so painfully that the nearby Pidgey flew out of the trees in alarm. Yellow curled up into a ball of exhaustion, completely miserable and hopeless and angry and DAMN UNHAPPY that she just wanted to die.

She remained like that for a couple of minutes, then, completely exhausted, she fell asleep.

**O~O~O~O**

Green leapt off Charizard and stood up. He had heard Yellow's pained, heartfelt cry and had a slight notion of what it might have been caused by-after all, he was feeling the same way.

He knocked on the door, then, recieving no response, walked in.

"Yellow?" he called. "Yellow? It's me, Green! I want to talk to you!"

"Coming!" came a muffled shout from the second floor. "Just a second!"

A few minutes later Green heard the sound of running water, and a few minutes after that, there came Yellow herself down the stairs.

"Hi Green," she said, trying to appear normal even though her eyes were red and her clothes were crumpled and she had so obviously been crying. "What's up?"

Green eyed her critically. "You know Red and Blue's wedding?"

Yellow flinched. "Ye-ees."

"We need to talk about it."

_There lay a world of pain_

_A world of pain_

**AN: Well? Like it? Love it? Leave a review! The third and last part of it will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, I feel like a terrible person now. I will now go die in a hole.**

**Muse**:** HOOORA-wait, wouldn't that kill me?**

**Yes. **

**Muse: O.o Nuu, Candy, don't die!**

**...Anyway, sorry for not updating. I really did try whenever I can, but life is a bitch! D: Stupid college with stupid professors and stupid homework...**

**Muse: ANYWAY. On with the story!**

**Muse: ...Oh yeah! You forgot to mention that you're not intentionally bashing Misty (or Yellow, if you want to take it that way), it was just kinda funny, and so you included it.**

**Oh yeah. Thanks, Muse. (There'll be an explanation at the bottom.)**

* * *

Yellow groaned, recalling the conversation with Green a few days ago. It had ventured into some fairly painful territory, and she rather resented it-because Yellow knew, and Green knew as well, the she definitely needed it.

They had discussed how upset they were that Red and Blue had gotten married, and how they didn't seem to fit together, and how Blue should have married Green instead and how Red should have married Yellow, and how this conversation was so completely BIASED that it was kind of funny.

Another, more dangerous topic they had discussed was the topic of breaking them apart. Yellow didn't like it, but Green persuaded her that since Red and Blue _so obviously _didn't fit together, they would be happier in the end if they _were _split apart, so she reluctantly agreed to go along with his plan.

"Yellow? Are you okay?" Misty asked, waving a hand in front of said girl's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just... uh... Thinking..." Yellow replied distractedly, her eyes scanning the crowd behind the two.

Misty frowned. "About what? It must be awfully important to distract you from my amazing speech about how sandals are totally not in this season..."

Yellow looked down at her-guess-sandaled feet and shrugged.

"OH-EM-GEE!" Misty exclaimed. "YELLOW! HOW DARE YOU WEAR SANDALS!"

Yellow felt a small drop of sweat form on the side of her head. "Uhhh..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "We have been OVER this, Yellow! You don't wear sandals in winter!"*****

"Um..."

"Ugh, whatever!" Misty exclaimed, fed up.

Yellow's eyes lit up. "Ah! GottagoMistysorryI'llcallyoutomorrow!" she exclaimed, running into the crowd.

A bewildered Misty was left mumbling, "Maybe she's going home to change her shoes..."

**O~O~O~O~O**

A short while later, Yellow and Green walked down one of Viridian's back alleys. The former looked extremely nervous, and the latter looked supremely unconcerned with the world-not really a likely pair.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Yellow hissed in Green's ear.

"No! Now shut up and go with the plan!" he whisper-shouted back, glaring.

Yellow sighed and stared at her fingernails.

_I've been chewing again... I need to stop..._

She was broken out of her reverie when Red, of all people **(notice the amazing use of sarcasm here)**, crashed into her. Over his shoulder, Yellow could see Blue do the same thing to Blue.

Red's face turned... You guessed it! RED!, as he looked up and saw Yellow staring at him.

Said person sweatdropped. "Uh... Sorry..."

Red jumped to his feet, realising that they were in quite the awkward position. "Um, no, it's my fault!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head and extending out a hand to help Yellow up.

Yellow gave a shy smile and took the proffered hand.

Red suddenly grew uncomfortable again, and shuffled his feet on the cement. "Fancy meeting you here... Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you..."

Yellow raised an eyebrow (an expression she'd spent hours perfecting in the mirror). "Yeah?"

"Um... WelllatelyBlueand (breath) Ihavebeen (breath) havingsomedoubts (breath) aboutourmarriage..." Red blurted quickly.

Yellow cocked her head to one side. "Um, could you please repeat that? And slow it down?"

Red grinned sheepishly. "Well, lately Blue and I have been having some doubts about our marriage..."

"You have?" Yellow managed to stay calm, even though she felt like screaming and jumping up and down with happiness. _Stay calm, Yellow, he might be meaning something completely different from what you think he means..._

Red nodded. "Uh... We kinda think we mighta married the wrong people?"

Yellow tackled him in a gigantic bear hug.

**O~O~O~O~O**

_Fifteen years later..._

"Whoa, really Dad?" a young, eight-year-old boy asked, tilting his head to one side. "You really married Aunt Blue before you married Mom?"

"That's right," Red replied, grinning and mussing up his son's hair. "Make sure you never make that mistake, 'kay?"

Amethyst, his thirteen-year-old daughter, rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Dad, you can be so lame sometimes..."

"Pika, pika pika chu!" Red's Pikachu exclaimed, leaping on said person's shoulder.

Red threw up his hands dramatically. "My first Pokemon turns against me!"

The day ended in lots of laughter and joy, and another memory was added to the old memory tree: the memory of Red chasing Pikachu around said tree until they both plopped down in its cool shade.

***This is a not-so-obvious (or witty) joke on how the main characters' outfits never change automatically with the seasons... :P**

**AN: Woooaaaa this is long. SO CLOSE TO 1K! I guess my normal chapter lengths should be this long, yes?**

**I included the memory tree from the old version (which will be deleted now that this is complete), yay!**

**Muse: ...yay. I'm tired.**

**Uh-huh. NOW GET TO WORK!**

**Muse: Slave driver...**

**Okay, hope you liked it!**

**~Iluvcandyiluvcandy**


End file.
